Desperate Times
by Lucy Heartfilia-san
Summary: Carter hears Percy's voice in his head. Sadie finds a desperate letter from Amos. Will Greeks and Egyptians unite, or will there be war?
1. Prologue

_Carter and Sadie:_

_If you are reading this letter, things have become desperate. Go into Manhattan and find Percy. He will help explain the other gods. Go quickly; I am almost out of time. _

_Amos_

* * *

**_THIS WAS JUST A PROLOGUE! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! ANYWAY, R+R PLEASE! -CASS_**


	2. Chapter 1

Fandomqueenkat: Here you go!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Carter**

"Carter."

I shook my head. I was going insane. Either that or spending too much time around Sadie.

"Carter!"

There it was again! But this time there was something familiar about the voice. Percy!

"Carter? Can you come here for a minute?" That one was Sadie. I walked into the library, where Sadie was.

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing the tears in her eyes. Big brother mode came into play.

"It's Amos! He's gone!" She cried and thrust me a paper I hadn't noticed before. On the paper read:

_Carter and Sadie:_

_If you are reading this letter, things have become desperate. Go into Manhattan and find Percy. He will help explain the other gods. Go quickly; I am almost out of time. _

_Amos_

One word stood out: Percy.

I looked at Sadie. "Come on! We have to get to Manhattan!"

I concentrated on my hand and Percy. I was suddenly weightless. We were in the Duat now. We landed on asphalt in a dark alleyway. Sadie, unfortunately, landed on me. [Oh, shut up Sadie! I'm telling the story!] "Thank you, brother dear," Sadie said getting off of me. "Where are we anyway?"

"Ow," was all I had to say in response. Little sisters hurt when they land on you. I got up and looked around. I saw a boy with sea-green eyes and black hair. That would be Percy. I also saw a blonde girl (sorry, but it's true) with princess curls and stormy, gray eyes. Had absolutely no clue who she was. Obviously, Sadie did.

"Annabeth?" This was Sadie.

"Sadie?" And this was the blonde chick.

"Percy?" This was me.

"Carter?" That one was Percy.

"Nico!" That was a black-haired guy in black clothes I hadn't noticed before.

"Shut up Death Breath!" That was a black-haired girl in silver clothes I hadn't noticed before, either.

The blonde girl, Annabeth I think, got over her shock first. "Okay, everyone. Let's just calm down and talk this out. How about we introduce ourselves to each other so we're not confused. You go first, Seaweed Brain." To emphasize her order, she kicked Percy in the shin.

"Ow! Ok, sheesh. My name is Pe r-" he was cut off by a portal opening in between us. Out of the portal came none other than Walt himself. Or Anubis. Whichever one he is.

Anyway he looked at the two groups and said, "Lord Osiris wishes to see you now. And some other creepy guy for you guys." He pointed towards the four people who weren't us.

We all followed him into the Egyptian underworld to find my dad sitting on his throne arguing with some other guy. The other guy turned around and the first and only thought that went through my head, was, 'Walt was right. He is creepy.'

The others, as in Percy and his gang, got to one knee and said in unison, or somewhat close to unison, "Lord Hades."

Hades looked around as if just realizing he was in the Egyptian underworld. A scowl marred his features. "I never like visiting these Egyptian places. Especially their underworld."

"Hey, Dad? Why are you here?" That was that black-haired guy.

"Chiron's missing," was his response.

* * *

Sorry! I stop at a certain point in each chapter! So anyway, TRIVIA TIME!

PJO Trivia: What kind of car did Ugly Gabe own?

KC Trivia: What does Carter nickname the Set Animal in The Red Pyramid?


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

p style="text-align: center;"THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'm sorry, guys. I've completely forgot about this story. I'll try to rewrite this thing since I like the idea of it. But if I don't update within a year, then I might just give it up for adoption. Once again, I'm sorry./p  
p style="text-align: left;"~Cass, DoH HoA/p 


End file.
